Angel Of Music
by Gondegoogoo
Summary: A soulmate searching event happens during Valentines Day Ball in Harry's Seventh Year! Can Harry hope that the one who desires him is his soul mate? A one-shot Snarry songfic.


**A/N: Hi guys, just to let you know, this is a second in a three shot series. The Third is Come What May, which happens approximately around the next few days or so.**

"May I have your attention please?" Professor Dumbledore calmly asked.

Everyone in the hall immediately fell to a dead silence.

"There will be a special event happening tomorrow at the Valentine's Ball. The Soul Mate seeking tradition will be taking place, since tomorrow is the day that represents the great love. Anyone who passes through the Great Hall, your dress robes or any clothing you wear will automatically change into a costume that will complement your soul mate's costume."

He paused before continuing.

"Once everyone is in the hall, Professor McGonagall will call out your names by alphabetical order and from there, a claiming shall be done. Each claiming differs, but it will be unique and something worth remembering. Thank you for your attention. Please continue with your dinner."

Chatter instantly resumed, this time people were buzzing with excitement about the next day's events. Over at Gryffindor table, Harry was playing with his food, brooding about what Dumbledore had just said. He truly hoped that his soul mate were the people he loved. He risked a glance at the dark haired professor, who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. Quickly breaking the contact, he gave up and started thinking about Phantom.

Starting over a month ago, a stranger claiming to be within the school had sent him letters expressing his desire for him. They had gotten along very well and Harry had learnt a lot about him when they had met frequently. They promised to meet at the Ball. With this latest development, would Phantom hopefully be He had been curious on whom he was, but this Phantom seemed to be reluctant to reveal his identity, for fear of rejection.

Would he really reject Phantom if he did not like who he saw? What if he was Malfoy? He firmly decided that that night, his soul mate would come for him. It would not be Malfoy, because he would be too possessive, and Harry knew that Phantom was not like that. He was charming, entrancing even and very loving to Harry.

He appeared in Harry's dreams every night, teaching him about music. One would say that he was the Angel of Music. That was Harry's other nickname for him.

The next night, Harry was standing in front of the mirror, like the other boys, trying to tame his hair. Strangely, he heard a voice telling him not to tame it and let it be. Excited for he was sure that that was Phantom's voice, he did as he was told. That voice was very familiar and even gave him shudders. Nonetheless, he straightened his muggle tuxedo and headed down the Great Hall.

Once he passed through the doors, his outfit really changed. He was flabbergasted. He was wearing a fitting nightgown, with long hair now cascading down his shoulders. Everyone stared at him because he was a beauty in this outfit. He ignored all stares and wandered, looking for Phantom. Sadly, he was nowhere to be found and so he resignedly sat beside the punch bowl, watching people finding their soul mates.

After an hour of boredom, Professor McGonagall tapped her glass and cleared her throat.

"Claiming shall now begin."

"Hannah Abbot!"

A blushing Hannah was dressed as Jasmine. Shortly, Neville came dressed as Aladdin and sang "It's a whole new world" to her. She sang back and soon, they kissed and a glow appeared. Immediately, their costumes disappeared, with their formal attire back on.

Finally, Harry's turn came and he shyly walked on the raised platform. For a good five minutes, he had to stand there, blushing furiously from shyness till going red with tears shining in his eyes when he realized Phantom might not be appearing. Just then, a pompous Malfoy sauntered on stage, drawling, "Alright, since no one is taking pathetic Potter, I shall claim him."

He tried to force a kiss on him, but a jet of red light appeared from nowhere and stunned the blonde. A baritone voice reverberated in the hall.

_Insolent boy! _

_This slave of fashion_

_Basking in your glory!_

It was true that Malfoy was instructed to try to claim Harry as his own, to take some fame and clean up the notorious reputation of his family. Whoever this Phantom was certainly was not a friend of his.

Everyone's heads were turning everywhere to see where the voice came from, but to no avail. The voice continued, loud and clear.

'Phantom is here!' Harry thought. Hope was building within him again, the hope of finding out who he was.

Malfoy however, was unrelenting and grabbed Harry roughly. This time, Harry was irritated and kicked him in the groin to shut him up.

_Ignorant fool! _

_This brave young suitor_

_Sharing in my triumph!_

Harry's soft voice was heard responding to the mysterious one.

_Angel! I hear you_

_Speak, I listen_

_Stay by my side,_

_Guide me!_

_Angel! My soul was weak_

_Forgive me…_

_Enter at last,_

_Master!_

The emotions of the sultry voice could be heard clearly, and a now entranced Harry was wandering aimlessly around the stage, looking for his Phantom.

_Flattering child,_

_You shall know me,_

_See why in shadow _

_I hide…_

A mirror appeared right in front of Harry, floating by itself. The commanding voice continued.

_Look at your face_

_In the mirror_

_I am there…inside!_

Hesitantly, Harry took hold of it and looked. Phantom was behind him. With tears in his eyes, he spun round and saw his soul mate. However, he wanted the masked gentleman to come forward and not hide any longer in the shadows. Thus, he made no move and instead continued to sing…

_Angel of Music!_

_Guide and Guardian!_

_Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of Music! _

_Hide no longer!_

_Come to me strange angel!_

Phantom took Harry into his arms.

"How long I have waited to do this Harry…"Phantom whispered into his ear.

"I have waited so long too Phantom…show me who you truly are, please?"

Phantom stared into his eyes. "Are you sure? You would not like what you see if you take this mask off. I am scarred on the inside."

Harry shook his head. "You are perfect, you just don't know it. Let me show you who you really are, please?"

Phantom sighed, but closed his eyes. Harry kissed him and after a glow appeared, Harry's costume was reverted to his tuxedo, which made him look dashing. Phantom however had not changed.

"Later, Harry. I will tell you why."

They kissed one last time, before exiting the stage and joining the rest. Since he was the last in turn, the ritual session ended and the next event was a dance. Both Harry and Phantom were quite proficient at dancing, thus shocking everyone again, this time with their sexy showcase of the tango.

Finally, without anyone knowing the lovebirds slipped away, with Phantom leading him towards the dungeons.

"What is this place?"

"This is where you shall pull off my mask and leave me to deal with my hurt while you shall leave in fear." Phantom whispered sadly.

Harry gently caressed his left cheek and with his other hand, he slowly pulled off the mask. A white glow surrounded him. It was just as he expected. The ever charming Phantom was Severus Snape.

Severus took Harry's hands into his own.

"Why do you not look disgusted? You ought to!"

"I hoped Phantom was you. It was you who I loved before Phantom came along. Now I know your gentle side, I love you all the more. Thank you for showing me who you are behind the ice mask. I love you, Severus.

"I-,"he faltered, but looking in the green eyes, he continued, "I love you too."

He leaned in once more and pushed Harry to the bed, where they spent many nights after, showing just how much they loved one another.

**A/N: Hi again! Hope you like this? I rewrote this several times, thus the delay. The first is coming in the next two weeks or so. Watch out for it. Till then, ;)**


End file.
